<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Staying Right Here! by SpicyGoddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465023">Staying Right Here!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess'>SpicyGoddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Shanty, Song fic, Unconventional Confession, im not sure this technically is a song fic tho?, sea songs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agreeing to confess via song if he waited too long probably wasn't the best of ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Staying Right Here!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big thanks to Youkoartemis for helping with most of the rhymes and locations in this fic!!!! I love them lots and you should to!!</p><p>The song this fic uses is Retirement Song by The Longest Johns which can be found here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-wOUdFZmnw and here https://open.spotify.com/album/2ebyoXt3jMa54U1VEu8D6M?highlight=spotify:track:6Rc0PvOpzYOmmFeCS3MHsr I highly recommend checking them out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a clear night, and the crew had gathered around a small fire they had constructed on the beach. Each was sprawled out in a variety of ways on the sand or logs. Luffy had stretched himself out close to one side of the fire, while Nami and Sanji sat next to one another adjacent to him. Across the fire from them sat Usopp, who was hunched over, with a stick in the fire. He would frequently pull it out and make a few scratches on a rock with it. Chopper sat on the log to the right of Usopp, his legs kicking ever so slightly where they hung a few inches above the ground. Occasionally he would comment on how well Usopp’s art project was going along. Zoro sat on Choppers right, leaning back against the log, legs criss crossed in front of him. He was staring directly across the fire, when Nami, a knowing glint in her eye, started one of the many songs they were all at least vaguely familiar with.</p><p>“I've been roaming all my life and now I've found a lady wife,”</p><p>Here, those that recognized the song pitched in with a brief, “I'm staying, right here!”</p><p>“Oh I won't go sailing any more I won't obey the ocean's call,"<br/>"I'm staying, right here!”</p><p>There was a slight pause between the first verse and the course, in which a little over half the group participated in. The first chorus was always a little less full due to forgetting the song or having to quickly learn it on the spot.</p><p>“I'll be a man of the land<br/>I'll be a man of the trees<br/>I'll be a man wherever my woman will be<br/>I won't be any captain's mate<br/>I won't be servant of the seas<br/>'cause this pretty little woman is all I need”</p><p>Occasionally throughout the chorus a few members of the crew would hum the tune, forgetting a word or two, but continuing it nonetheless- all too comfortable with each other to back out completely. Without prompting, Chopper took up the next verse, heavily modifying the lyrics- as the crew often did with many common shanties. They enjoyed having the songs match their own lives more accurately, or at least fit in with their group dynamic better than the original.</p><p>“At 14 I was doctor to fearsome Captain Monkey D."<br/>"I'm staying, right here!"<br/>When he was sick I ordered rest all night, until he said that he felt alright<br/>"I'm staying, right here!”</p><p>The chorus repeated again, this time, however, Nami gave Zoro a pointed look over the fire. He knew what it meant, and he knew he had only so long before he would be forced to follow the guidelines of their bet. Sure, he could back out and finish the song as was expected, but he was never one to back out on his word. His eyes slid to Sanji, as his voice smoothly brought them into the next verse.</p><p>“At 20 I manned our galley and captain said I was the best"<br/>"I'm staying, right here!"<br/>"But I nearly lost my hands to God, just cooking up for all our squad"<br/>"I'm staying, right here!”</p><p>Zoro’s staring continued as the chorus repeated and he couldn’t help but cringe a little. Part of him almost hated that he had agreed to do it on this particular shanty. It was almost a taunt, almost as though Nami had planned it as a reminder that he simply didn’t have a chance. But that couldn’t be right, she had been supportive of him since she found out. His thoughts were interrupted by Usopp as he began after a slight moment of hesitation.</p><p>“At 25 no man alive could match my skill for gunning"<br/>"I'm staying, right here!"<br/>"But the Captain he got drunk one night and sank the blasted cannon”</p><p>Here Luffy interjected with a loud “hey!” causing Usopp and the others to laugh through the final line.</p><p>“I'm staying, right here!”</p><p>Zoro’s voice lowered in volume through the next chorus, and Nami made a pointed look at him, catching the shift almost immediately. He couldn’t necessarily gesture that he wasn’t backing out, so instead he raised his voice as the chorus ended, then led into his parts.</p><p>“Captain died at twenty eight and by then I was his first mate"<br/>"I'm staying, right here!"<br/>"Well they tried to give me his command but I was hungry for the land"<br/>"I'm staying, right here!”</p><p>Luffy sat up ever so slightly during this chorus, looking between him and Nami. Usually this part would go to the captain, with a few gracious changes; he wasn’t one to leave the sea as the song led many to believe after all. However, Nami made a motion, and he gave Zoro a look he didn’t have time to decipher before he was singing again, to the surprise of those in the group that were clueless about what had been planned.</p><p>“Sailed round east blue and made for syrup village by the charts”<br/>"I'm staying, right here!"<br/>"Well I fell in love when first I saw him<br/>Baratie’s finest cook..."<br/>"And now he's got me staying right here”</p><p>Luffy without hesitation ended the verse with a cheerful “”A-way!”</p><p>Zoro vaguely noted Sanji’s red expression as Nami led them into the final chorus, already knowing the lyrical change that was about to occur. Luffy matched her, and Zoro, not seeing any furry in the cooks expression jumped in again, as though he hadn’t just unconventionally admitted something incredibly important.</p><p>“I'll be a man of the land<br/>I'll be a man of the trees<br/>I'll be a man wherever my cook will be<br/>I won't be any captain's mate<br/>I won't be servant of the seas<br/>'cause this shitty little cook is all I need”</p><p>The final line was a little convoluted with Usopp and Chopper repeating the original line, while Sanji had backed out entirely, still processing what had just happened. Nami, unfazed, stood and stretched dramatically once they finished.</p><p>“Well, Luffy and I better head to bed. Zoro, you have watch!” She began walking back to the ship, Luffy close behind. If it wasn’t obvious the pair was somehow involved, it was now. Usopp and Chopper made similar excuses before hastily returning to the ship as well, not really wanting to be involved in what they were almost certain would result in a fight.</p><p>A long silence followed, in which Zoro, not knowing what else to do, grabbed the stick Usopp had been using and stirred the fire. Sanji, almost mechanically lit a cigarette then took a deep drag.</p><p>“Shitty little cook, huh?” He said finally, after exhaling a lung full of smoke.</p><p>Zoro shrugged, “It’s an accurate descriptor,” his tone was neutral, unsure of where the two of them stood. A long silence followed his assertion.</p><p>Finally, after another few drags from his cigarette, Sanji spoke, “Zoro...I’m not entirely sure what to think of this.”</p><p>Zoro nodded, already standing from his spot by the fire, “I understand, I-”</p><p>Sanji made a waving motion with his hand, “I’m not done.”</p><p>Zoro cautiously sat back down.</p><p>“You're annoying, and thick headed as hell, but… I think we can make this work.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been sitting in my drafts since April holy shit. I only just remembered it yesterday when I went to get gas and it came on in my playlist and I had to get the thoughts out before I lost the motivation, so here it is!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>